


Wasted

by entanglednow



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Wasted

Mitchell follows George into the bathroom, stands at his side, one hand playing at his mouth in what looks like an unconscious gesture. He hands him a cloth, and then watches him, watches the way George cleans his face, though he pretends that isn't exactly what he's doing, and George honestly doesn't know whether he's doing it to be polite or because not looking would be worse.

George is struck by the sudden mad urge to ask, he wants suddenly to know how it feels, if it's the same as some of his own needs, but he says nothing, he watches his own blood run into the sink instead.


End file.
